staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 marca 1997
7.00 Rolnictwo na Świecie - Dania (2) 7.15 Notowania 7.45 Dom - magazyn 8.05 Poranek filmowy 8.35 Teleranek 8.55 Otwórz drzwi - film brazylijski dla dzieci 9.00 "Flipper" (19/22) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 9.45 "Zaczarowane kalosze Williama" - serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10.05 W Starym Kinie: "Sztuka Zycia" - komedia prod. USA (1933 r., 87 min) 11.00 "Spotkania z Janem Pawlem II" (5) - Nauka Solidarnosci 12.00 Aniol Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Swietego 12.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku 13.00 Wiadomosci 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta Swiata: "Safari na Wybrzezu Szkieletowym" (9/10) - "Pawiany: zmagania z losem" (1) - serial dok. prod angielskiej (z teletekstem) 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów: "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" (5/7) - serial TVP (z teletekstem) 15.05 Archiwum gwiazd - Arturo Benedetti - ostatni arystokrata fortepianu 15.35 Oko w oko 16.10 Publicystyka kulturalna 16.35 Z kamerą wsród zwierząt 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Smiechu warte 17.50"DTV" - program satyr. J. Fedorowicza 18.10 "Dr Quinn" (114) - ser. prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Savannah" (8/35) - serial prod. USA 20.55 Decyzja należy do ciebie (audiotele: 0-70055580 glosy na TAK, 0-70055590 glosy na NIE) 21.30 Sportowa niedziela 22.15 "Misjonarze" - reportaz 22.45 Kultura duchowa narodu 23.35 "Loulou" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1980 r., 101 min) 1.20 Euro-Eko-Meeting'96 - Coolio 1.50 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dia nieslyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących "Savannah" (8/35) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Slowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 "Konie" - film dok. Anny Mydlarskiej i Jacka Mydlarskiego 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 10.15 Teatr dla dzieci: Beata Krupska "Sceny z zycia smoków" 11.00 "Wyprawa z National Geographic": "Powrótna Everest" - film dokumentalny prod. USA 12.00 Swiat się śmieje: "Awantura w Khyberze" - komedia prod. angielskiej (1968 r., 86 min) 13.30 Studio sport: MS w narciarstwie klasycznym - Trondheim '97 14.25 30 ton! Lista,lista -lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa (polska wersja) 16.00 Urodziny u fabrykanta, czyli 50% B. Meca (1) 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (67) - ser. prod. USA 17.45 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni swiat 19.35 Dlaczego to my? 20.00 Linia specjalna - Tadeusz Syryjczyk 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Rozwiązanie konkursu Audiotele 21.40 "Teściowie" - film fab. prod. USA 23.20 Urodziny u fabrykanta, czyli 50% Bogusława Meca (2) 0.20 Panorama 0.30 Sport telegram 0.35 Zaraz jazz (3) 1.20 Zakończenie programu 6.30 Disco Polo Live 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 9.00 Klip klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 9.30 Yogi łowca skarbów (9) - ser. animo dia dzieci 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (58) - serial komediowy 11.30 Lowca przygód (1) - serial amerykański 12.30 Zew krwi - film prod. USA (1976 r., 97 min); 14.15 Potęzna dzungla (1/26) - amerykański serial przygodowy 14.45 Klub satyryków - program satyryczny 15.00 Benny Hili - serial komediowy 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - pro Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Karolina w mieście (6) - amer. ser. komediowy 16.45 Film na telefon . Brygada uliczna - film prod. USA (1982 r.,95 min) lub Łut szczęścia - film prod. ang. (1976, 89 min) 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Tekwar (4/18) - serial amerykański 19.50 Anatomia sukcesu 20.00 Herkules (2/13) - serial amerykański 20.55 Kino satelitarne: Ostatni seans filmowy - film prod. USA 23.05 Na kazdy temat - talk show 0.05 Program rozrywkowy 2.35 Pożegnanie thumb|left|200x200px 7.00 Zmiennicy - serial komediowy pol. 8.00 Słowo na niedzielę 8.05 Informacje Studia Kontakt 8.20 Folkowe nuty: Polki i Poleczki 8.45 Trzy misie - film anim. 9.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 9.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut '96 - recital 10.15 Magazyn Kulturalny 10.30 Poznaj świat - teleturniej 11.00 Teatr familijny. To i owo o zwierzętach 11.45 Wszystko gra - program dla dzieci 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 13.00 Film dokumentalny 13.30 Piraci w tawernie - teleturniej 14.00 U schyłku drugiego tysiąclecia: spotkanie z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 14.20 Sceny domowe (2) - Kapitał 15.00 Podwieczorek ... - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Biografie: Guru - reportaż 16.40 Geniusz - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Speed Błyskawica - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Cud nad Wisłą - film archiwalny 19.15 Program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: Tydzień przygód w Afryce 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Łabędzi śpiew - komedia pol. 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Marzenia Marcina Dańca - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Adwersarium, czyli sztuka władzy - program 0.40 Michał Heller, czyli prawda o komunizmie - film dok. 1.40 Piosenki na temat 2.00 Informacje Studia Kontakt 2.15 Sceny domowe (2) - Kapitał 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Łabędzi śpiew - komedia pol. 5.30 Podwieczorek ... - program rozrywkowy 6.25 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej "Jedynki" (powt.) 07.00 Siódemka zaprasza 07.05 Australijski wyścig wielbłądów - film dokumentalny 08.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08.35 Siódemka dzieciakom 09.00 Abbott i Costello w wojsku (Buck Privates) - komedia, USA 1941 10.30 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies - serial animowany 11.20 Siódme poty - serial dla młodzieży 12.20 Campbellowie - serial familijny 13.20 Zaginiony świat - serial przygodowy 13.40 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies, Starla i Jeźdźcy - seriale animowane 15.05 Onasiss, najbogatszy człowiek świata (3) - serial biograficzny 16.00 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 16.50 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 17.20 Niesamowity świat zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 17.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 18.25 Siódemka dzieciakom 18.50 Kacper - dubbingowany serial animowany 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Poważny 20.00 Miasteczko (Honky Tonk Freeway) - komedia, USA 1981, 21.55 Alyeska - film dokumentalny 22.55 Miasteczko (Honky Tonk Freeway) - komedia, USA 1981 00.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedźwieckiego - Andrzej Pągowski - program muzyczny Canal + 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08:00 (K) Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany 08:25 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Pustynie ognia i lodu - film dokumentalny 08:55 (K) Chłopcy z Placu Broni - film przygodowy, Węgry 1995, reż. Fabri Zoltan 10:40 (K) Będzie miała dziecko - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988, reż. John Hughes (powt.) 12:30 (K) Królewska krew - film dokumentalny 13:25 (K) Eksperyment Filadelfia 2 - film SF, USA 1992, reż. Stephen Cornwell (powt.) 15:10 (K) Tylko ty - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Norman Jewison (powt.) 16:55 (K) Studio sport: piłka nożna - Liga angielska (Aston Villa - Liverpool) 19:00 Star Trek. Voyager (1) - serial SF, USA 1995 20:00 (K) To rodzinne (It Runs in My Family) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Bob Clark 21:25 (K) Za ciosem - magazyn boksu zawodowego 22:20 (K) Wiek niewinności - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Martin Scorsese 00:35 (K) Kuchnia Filmowa: Wiek niewinności 01:00 (K) Nic nie słysząc - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Robert Greenwald (powt.) 02:45 (K) To tylko rock - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 04:15 (K) Shirley Valentine - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Lewis Gilbert (powt.) 06:00 (K) Seznec - powrót na Wyspę Diabelską - film dokumentalny Polsat 2 08:00 Miłość i muzyka (Face the Music) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. Carol Wiseman 09:35 W pełnym słońcu (Plein soleil) - film kryminalny, Francja 1960, reż. Rene Clement 11:30 Dzień szakala (The Day od the Jackal) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt/Francja 1973, reż. Fred Zinnemann 13:50 Maria Stewart, królowa Szkotów (Mary, Queen of Scots) - dramat historyczny, USA 1971, reż. Charles Jarrott 16:00 Narodziny Beatlesów (Birth of the Beatles) - film biograficzny, USA 1979, reż. Richard Marquand 17:35 Platynowa blondynka (Platinum Blonde) - komedia, USA 1931, reż. Frank Capra 19:05 Córka górnika (Coal Miner's Daughter) - film biograficzny, USA 1980, reż. Michael Apted 21:05 łowcy nagród (WB Blue and the Bean) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Max Kleven 22:35 Naoczny świadek (Eyewitness) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. John Hough 00:05 Zakończenie programu TV Wisła 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 08:10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:00 Twój problem - nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10:00 Na starcie - serial dla młodzieży 10:30 Beeper - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Dance Time - program muzyczny 12:00 Zadzwoń do Wisły 12:30 Gillette World Sport Special 13:00 Mission Impossible - serial sensacyjny 14:00 Odwaga serca - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Chłopiec w złotym kimonie - serial dla młodzieży 16:00 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 16:05 Time Trax - serial SF 17:00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 18:10 Babylon V - serial SF 19:00 Nadzieja i sława - serial sensacyjny 19:30 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 19:55 Mission Impossible - serial sensacyjny 20:40 Matlock - serial sensacyjny 21:40 Horoskop 21:50 Program informacyjny i prognoza pogody 22:00 Riptide - serial kryminalny 22:50 Nie z tej ziemi - serial SF 23:20 Babylon V - serial SF Eurosport 08:30 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Maraton narciarski w Wisconsin 09:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mś w Trondheim 10:30 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mś w Trondheim (biegi - 50 km mężczyzn techniką klasyczną) 11:15 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Pś w Kvitfjell 12:30 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mś w Trondheim (biegi - 50 km mężczyzn techniką klasyczną) 14:00 (na żywo) Narciarstwo dowolne: Pś w Meiringen 15:00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Mediolanie (finał) 17:00 (P) Jeździectwo: Pś w Paryżu (wydarzenia dnia) 18:30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Nascar - Pontiac Excitement w Richmond 19:00 Automobilizm: Wyścig formuły Indycar w Miami (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19:30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścig formuły Indycar w Miami 22:00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Nascar - Pontiac Excitement w Richmond 23:00 łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Finał Champions Series w Hamilton (wydarzenia dnia) 00:30 Boks: Walki zawodow- ców (Joel Heinrich - Franck Gilmot) 01:30 Zakończenie programu Planete 07:30 Sekretne żywoty urządzeń (8/18) 08:00 Prosto do nieba. 08:50 Republika Południowej Afryki - ziemia obiecana 09:45 Tragedia amerykańska (ost.) 10:35 Krąg nadziei 11:30 15 dni w kanale PLANETE 11:55 Podróże po Amazonii (1) 12:40 Marty Feldman w życiu i na scenie 13:35 Mauretańczycy z Camaret-sur-mer 13:55 Dzika opera (20/21) 14:50 Koleją przez Australię (ost.): The Queenslander 15:40 Znaki życia 16:35 Jean Louis Barrault - człowiek teatru 17:35 Wyścigi dromaderów 18:05 Youssou N'dour 18:50 Spitfire 19:45 Generał Mc Arthur 20:35 Prywatne życie delfinów 21:30 Maroko, ciało i dusza (9/11) 22:00 Szpital 23:20 Don Carlos 00:10 Na linie 01:00 Rwanda Discovery 17:00 Skrzydła: Latający czołg A-10 18:00 (P) Wojownicy: Fregaty pocisków zdalnie sterowanych 19:00 Odludna planeta: Wyprawa do Ameryki Pn. 20:00 The Quest: Sasquatch, Yeti ... 20:30 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarke'a: Tajemnice kamiennych kręgów 21:00 Showcase: Wybuch wulkanu 22:00 ścieżka do zabójczego wulkanu 23:00 Hawaje - zrodzone z ognia 00:00 Justice Files 01:00 (P) W poszukiwaniu szatana 02:00 Extreme Machines: Helikoptery bojowe 03:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TNT 06:00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE Spartakus 06:30 Mały Dracula 07:00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07:30 Mały parowóz Thomas 08:00 Big Bag 09:00 Scooby Doo 09:30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 10:00 Maska 10:30 Laboratorium Dextera 10:45 światowe premiery kreskówek 11:00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11:30 Tom i Jerry 12:00 Jetsonowie 12:30 Rodzina Addamsów 12:45 Głupi i głupszy 13:00 Scooby Doo: Nowe tajemnice Scooby'ego Doo 13:15 Kaczka Daffy 14:00 MARATON Z SERIALEM LABORATORIUM DEXTERA 18:00 Tom i Jerry 18:30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 19:00 Maska 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Latające maszyny 20:30 Głupi i głupszy 21:00 Rodzina Addamsów 21:30 Jetsonowie 22:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TNT Ziegfeld Follies - komedia muzyczna, USA 1946, reż. Vincente Minnelli 00:00 Butterfield 8 - film obyczajowy, USA 1960, reż. Daniel Mann 01:55 Romantyczna Angielka (The Romantic Englishwoman) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. Joseph Losey 03:55 Ziegfeld Follies - komedia muzyczna, USA 1946 Sky News 06:00 Wschód słońca 09:30 Business Sunday 10:00 Niedziela z Adamem Boultonem 11:00 Sky World News 11:30 The Book SHow 12:00 Sky News 12:30 Międzynarodowy przegląd tygodnia 13:00 Sky News 13:30 Poza rok 2000 14:00 Sky News 14:30 Reuters Reports 15:00 Sky News 15:30 Court TV 16:00 Sky World News 16:30 Międzynarodowy przegląd tygodnia 17:00 Live At Five 18:00 Sky News 18:30 Target 19:00 Sky Evening News 19:30 Sportsline 20:00 Sky News 20:30 Business Sunday 21:00 Sky World News 21:30 Sky Worldwide Report 22:00 Sky National News 23:00 Sky News 23:30 CBS Weekend News 00:00 Sky News 00:30 ABC World News Sunday 01:00 Sky News 01:30 Niedziela z Adamem Boulton 02:00 Sky News 02:30 Business Sunday 03:00 Sky News 03:30 Międzynarodowy przegląd tygodnia 04:00 Sky News 04:30 CBS Weekend News 05:00 Sky News 05:30 ABC World News Sunday DSF 03:00 Wrestling: WCW (powt.) 05:00 Action: Wyścigi drag- sterów (powt.) 06:00 Historia olimpiad (15, 16) 07:00 Mistrzowie boksu - magazyn 09:00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09:30 Magazyn podróżniczy DSF: Bad Gastein 10:00 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 10:30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 11:00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - talkshow 12:30 Football Mundial - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:00 (na żywo) łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Pś w Inzell 15:30 (na żywo) Hokej na trawie: Finał Halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Hamburgu 17:00 Offensiv - magazyn (powt.) 18:00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka 19:00 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka (Bayer Leverkusen - Alba Berlin) 21:00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn 21:45 Wiadomości sportowe 22:00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23:15 W NBA - magazyn (Indiana Pacers - Los Angeles Lakers) 01:15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01:45 Automobilizm: Camel Trophy (powt.) 02:45 Przeboje DSF ATV 10:00 Program dnia 10:05 Potęga miłości - serial 11:00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 14:00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 15:00 Piękna i bestia - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Niszcząca siła - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wrestling - sportowy show 18:00 Potęga miłości - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19:30 Zakupy w ATV 20:00 Piękna i bestia - serial oby- czajowy 21:00 Super ATV - blok pro- gramów muzycznych 22:00 ATV Kino - blok filmowy: Przekroczyć granice (Crossing the Line) - film 23:30 Różowa seria: Verona Malima - serial erotyczny 00:00 Anno Domini (5/12) - serial historyczny, USA 1985, reż. Stewart Cooper 01:00 Cafe American - serial komediowy 01:30 Różowa seria: Bunt Amora - serial erotyczny 02:00 Zakończenie programu